Gabriel "Sylar" Gray
Name: Gabriel "Sylar" Gray Age: 32 Organization: Fortis Group & Rebel Statistics * Personality: Honest, Cocky, Sarcastic, Intelligent, Manipulative * Occupation: Freelance Ability Trainer * Born Ability: Intuitive Aptitude * Acquired Abilities: Telekinesis, Enhanced Hearing, Precognitive Artistry, Rapid Cellular Regeneration, Chrysopoeia, Psychometry, Sonokinesis, Electrokinesis, Lie Detection, Thoughtography, Shapeshifting, Disintegration, Touch Empathy, Telepathy, The Puppet Master, Cryokinesis, Induced Radioactivity, Shattering, Clairsentience, Empathy, Forcefield Manipulation, Invisibility, Ability Resistance, Illusion Manipulation * Gender: Male * Sexuality: Mun's Choice * FC: Zachary Quinto Background THEN: A timepiece restorer from Queens, Gabriel always wanted to be “special”. His wish came true when Chandra Suresh approached him in his research on evolved humans. Discovering his ability of intuitive aptitude, Gabriel realized he could figure out how to acquire more abilities. However, to do so required inspecting the brain, effectively killing the evolved human in the process. After his first kill, a man who had telekinesis, he found himself driven by an insatiable “hunger” to understand and learn, a side effect of his base ability. Unable to cope with this, he tried to kill himself, but was rescued by Elle Bishop. At the time, he didn’t know she was working with Noah Bennet and the Company. While Elle was trying to befriend him, she also brought him another ‘Special’, who he ended up killing while Elle ran off and Noah recorded the scene. After that night, Sylar took on this new name from the brand of the broken watch he wore, and became a serial killer of Specials. His signature was slicing their skulls open with telekinesis. He tried unsuccessfully to target several of the heroes on a list he had from Chandra, before accidentally finding Mohinder Suresh. They had a short-lived partnership while Sylar took on the ego of one his victims, until Mohinder discovered this after Sylar gained the ability of enhanced hearing on their travels. He escaped, temporarily killing Peter Petrelli in the process. After absorbing the ability to paint the future, Sylar went to his mother for advice, dressed like the humble watchmaker he used to be. On that night, his mother found out what he did and tried to kill him, but was accidentally killed by Sylar instead. Not long after, Sylar absorbed the ability of radioactivity and battled Peter in Kirby Plaza to keep Peter from blowing up NYC. It was during this fight that Hiro Nakamura stabbed Sylar with a samuari sword. Dragging himself away, Sylar was rescued by the Company and injected with the Shanti Virus, which took away his abilities. Sylar manipulated one Maya Herrerra and her brother, helping them cross from Central America into the USA under the guise of there being a cure for her ability. He was able to use her to get the Shanti cure from Mohinder, effectively returning his base ability and telekinesis. The next time Sylar went after Claire Bennet, he was successful, absorbing her ability. The Company was able to capture Sylar again not long after, but with his immortality, Angela Petrelli manipulated him instead. For a brief time, Sylar believed himself to be a long-lost Petrelli son. Angela preying on family weakness backfired when he chose to work for the ill-fated Pinehearst, where he met Elle again. They rekindled their relationship briefly until Sylar learned the whole truth of their history and killed her. The entire experience prompted Sylar to find his real father, and in the process he discovered his real abandonment origins. When Specials were hunted secretly by the government, he had an arrangement with one agent to help for his own benefit, before acquiring shapeshifting and experiencing an identity crisis from it. Hallucinating his mother, Sylar resolved to kill and masquerade as the Presdient. A showdown with the Petrellis at a hotel the President was in ended with him killing Nathan Petrelli, but not long after he was subdued by Peter. In the aftermath, Matt Parkman manipulated his mind to make him believe he was Nathan. It took a couple months for parts of Sylar’s consciousness to reemerge in his body, starting with his abilities. When his ‘Nathan’ self tried to make amends for a long-buried family secret, he was killed, but reemerged lost between identities. The Sullivan Bros. Carnival took him in during this time, Samuel Sullivan trying to draw out Sylar as an ally for the carnival. Sylar eventually got full control of his body, but continued to feel out of sorts, going to Claire Bennet for advice this time. He resolved to get rid of his abilities but Matt, unable to do it, locked Sylar up in his mind instead. This only lasted a couple hours before, with the help of Peter Petrelli, he emerged and then returned the favor by joining in saving Central Park from Samuel, putting Sylar on the path to redemption. NOW: The recovering serial killer is going by Gabriel Gray again and is trying to keep his ability, and the hunger that comes with it, under control. He was working for the Petrelli School for a while before his hunger started getting the better of him after a break up with Abigail Greene, whom he dated for a few months. After deciding that it was potentially becoming too dangerous for those around him, he quit as a trainer and took on the job of Fortis agent full-time. He lives in an apartment off campus in the city and still gives ability training to certain students, depending on their circumstances and if he can control his hunger around them. Some days are easier than others, but now that Rebel has come knocking on his door again to help fight against the Evolved Human Registration Act (EHRA), he can hopefully use that as an additional distraction and reason to not turn into the serial killer he once was. Notes *He has killed dozens of people and took their powers, in addition to hundreds of others who were just in his way. * Was Chandra Suresh’s “Patient Zero”. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fortis Group Category:Petrelli School Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Rapid Cellular Regeneration Category:Chrysopoeia Category:Clairsentience Category:Sonokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Lie Detection Category:Imprinting Category:Shapeshifting Category:Disintegration Category:Flight Category:Empathy